You're Too Late
by eiyyns
Summary: Marinette gets akumatized. Does she regret it? Yes. Will no one save her except Chat?
1. Chapter 1:Why Did This Happen?

\\\Marinette P.O.V.\\\

I didn't mean for it to be like this. Why did I get akumatized? What is this helping? Everyone is just more misera-

 _No. Lady_ _scarabée_. _You are the light. Everyone loves you. Everything you've done has been beneficial in some way._

But everyone is miserable. I wanted them to feel the pain and stress that I felt.

 _Yes I know._

BUt EvEryone JusT HatEs Me eVEn MoRe. I'm not achieving anything!

 _NO! YOU ARE MAKING A DIFFERENCE. Don't crack that easily! THat's what they want._

A searing pain shot in my head. I clutched it, slowly sinking to the floor. I was crying and laughing at the same just fun laughs, _insane_ laughs.

"Lady...Marinette." Oh he's finally here.

"Chat," I evilly grinned and he flinched,"so you came."


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Days Before

\\\Marinette P.O.V.\\\

 **/2 days before/**

My alarm rang. I groaned.

"Marinette, honey! Get up. You're going to be late!"

I looked over at my clock. _8:00 ._ School started in 30 minutes.

 _Dangit._

I dragged myself out of bed. Only to see my mother opening my trap door.

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting up right now, mom."

"No sweetheart. It's...It's something else." Her expression looked like she saw a puppy got run over by a car.

"What is it?" What's wrong with her? She is never this serious.

"You know your grandpa. Well, he-he..." She couldn't finish and burst into tears. I walked up and held her tight.

"What happened?"

"He go-got in an accident. He fe-fell off a ladder when he was fixing something on his roof. His skull got cracked and he-he...died." She started crying on my shoulder. I haven't talked to him in so long and he just died. I didn't know him that well but tears were still streaming down on my face.

"Oh, mom." I hugged her even tighter. We hugged for what seemed like hours. She finally drew away, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Marinette it's 8:20. Do you think you can make it to school or should I call the school to tell them you'll be late?" She's probably so beaten up about this.

"It's ok mom. I'll make it. I'm just worried about you. Take it easy today. Ok?"

"Yeah," she wiped her eyes,"I'll be fine. I love you."

"Love you too."

\\\Alya P.O.V.\\\

Marinette was late again today. Her excuse: Her homework flew out of her window and she had to chase it. She slowly came to her seat right next to me. I expected her to run over as quickly as she could. Her eyes were puffy and red. Marinette looked down and buried her face in her hands.

I hear Chloe whisper, "She's even more of a mess than usual." Sabrina giggled.

"Hey girl, you ok?" She shook her head, still in her hands. "What happened?" Marinette still didn't look up. "You can tell me anything."

"Alya, could you talk to Marinette after class. Right now is learning time." looked straight at me.

"Oh, sorry." I laughed nervously.

\\\Alya P.O.V.\\\

Today's class felt like it was 4 hours long. I could finally talk to Marinette. She only looked up in class when Ms. Bustier asked her a question. It seemed like no one noticed her bad mood except for Chloe. I put my hand protectively on Marinette when Chloe started walking over.

"Hey, Marinette. You look sad. Did you not have enough flour to finish your croissants." She high-fived Sabrina, even though it was the worst insult ever.

"Chloe, shut your trap." How dare she insult Marinette when she is obviously so sad. Marinette started to cry silently.

"I bet all those tears can fill a swimming pool." She leaned over to Sabrina, "Her face is a mess. It's like she was attacked by something before she came to school." Chloe said these things loud enough for only us to hear.

"Chloe she is never this sad. You talking to her doesn't help!" I said this so loud I practically yelled. I looked back to Marinette, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Look what you did. Marinette probably feels worse now!" I grabbed my bag and ran in search for Marinette.

\\\Marinette P.O.V.\\\

I'm a mess. I look like a fool. I ran far away from the school. I feel horrible. Stupid Chloe! I kicked the nearest object. (which was a small flower) I needed to take my rage and sadness out on something.

No one understands how I feel. They don't know what it's like to lose your grandpa and get bullied in one day.

I built a barrier for Chloe attacks for so long. Today I was weak. Chloe bothered me more than usual.

The nearest place to rest was the park. I sat down on a bench and cried into my hands. I could hear Alya yelling my name. She doesn't even know how it feels. I'm alone. All alone.

My hands became damp from my tears. I slumped back on the bench. A small black butterfly was drawing near. My eyes widened.

"No! Please no!" I yelled at the butterfly. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't work. I held my hands in front of my face and shut my eyes. The butterfly touched my hands. My feelings of rage and sadness increased. I felt more powerful than I ever felt before. (even as Ladybug)

 _Lady_ _scarabée. I am Hawk Moth. I will give you the power to make everyone feel your pain and suffering. All I ask you is to get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. Do you agree?_

no No NO NO I DON'T WANT TO AKUMATIZ- wait. Wouldn't this help. It would be great. Everyone will know what it is like to be alone and miserable just. like. **me**.

 **I agree with your conditions, Hawk Moth.**

 _Wonderful._


	3. Chapter 3: 1 Day Before

\\\Alya P.O.V\\\

/2 days before/

After Marinette ran away, I looked everywhere. (and I mean everywhere) I didn't see her again yesterday. She missed classes. I went to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. They didn't even know Marinette was missing. Chloe wasn't sorry at all. She just doesn't care about any human being! Everyone seemed really worried. I made sure to contact the police to start looking for her.

It was hard to continue classes without her. It was so empty. Another strange Thing is Ladybug disappeared that day too. Chat and Ladybug were going to do an interview and she never showed up. Chat told us that he wasn't able to contact her and the screen just went to black when he called.

The bell rang.

"Alright, class. Time to start," exclaimed Ms. Bustier, looking down at her paper.

"Where's Chloe?" I heard Nino whisper to Adrien behind me.

That's strange. Chloe usually shows up early. (mostly to bug me and Marinette) Sabrina sat quietly by herself, looking at the door every second. She must be worried about Chloe. Wait. what is Chloe is missing too? What if someone is kidnapping people? What if-

The door burst open. A frazzled, tired Chloe was there. Her papers were falling out of her bag and her hair wasn't even brushed.

" nice of you to join us," said Ms. Bustier.

"I'm sorry. My alarm wasn't working and I couldn't find my hairbrush and I lost my binder and-"

"That's quite enough. You're starting to sound like Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

Few laughed at this. Chloe slumped in her seat. The class started to giggle. Chloe was one of the best put together person in the class. She would never be late. Why does she have so many excuses? Ms. Bustier was right. Chloe was acting like Marinette. What going to happen next? Is someone going to start making fun of Chloe? Ha.

"Chloe looks so ugly," someone whispered at the back of the class. Another person laughed.

Oh no.

Suddenly, I got this urge to make fun of her. to treat her how she treated Marinette. I wanted to give her no respect because she didn't deserve it. My fellow classmates had the same idea.

\\\Adrien P.O.V\\\

An Akuma. I could just tell by the way the power surrounded me. I've been controlled by akumas enough to know. But this akuma seemed... different. It was weaker. It was taking control but it was more of a command. Something it expects you to do but you could fight it. I hated the way it felt when an akuma took over. It felt wrong.

I let it pass, fighting my way to take control.

 _Not today sucker._

People around me started to whisper. It grew louder until you could make out what they were saying.

"Chloe is such a freak," Alya yelped in front of me.

"She's so fake. I don't even know why I bother with her. Why am I even sitting next to you?" Sabrina said, moving to the empty seat next to Alya.

"Ugly!"

"Mean!"

"A mess!"

Even joined in. _This Akuma must hate Chloe._

"You're the worst human on this campus."

 _A lot._

Chloe was holding in tears, her head dropping slightly.

"No one likes you! Get out of here!"

She ran out of the classroom, probably heading towards the girls' bathroom.

"Good riddance."

"Why is she even in this class?"

"I know right."

What just happened? Why would an akuma target one person? They must really hate Chloe.

But, why?

I followed Chloe just to make sure a mob of angry people attacked her. Everyone either ignored her or treated her like dirt. Her father even was mind controlled. He was yelled at her, asking why she was late to school.

I've seen enough. I'd never thought I'd say this but, poor Chloe. I needed to focus on the bigger picture: Where's the akuma and why are they doing this? And more importantly, Where is Ladybug?

\\\Marinette P.O.V\\\

It's working.

 _Yes, you're taking all your anger out on poor little Chloe._

I feel great. Chloe is suffering. I can feel it.

 _Remember what I need from you, though._

Yes, I know. The miraculous. Did you think I would forget something so important?

 _I'm sorry for doubting your intelligence._

What's next on the plan?

 _Make everyone who did you wrong feel the pain you did._

That's all I need.

I walked across the rooftop. The cold wind brushed my hair. I leaned back and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful knowing that Chloe finally knows what it feels like to be me. Everyone is treating her just like she did.

But this is wrong. Why am I doing this? When did I end up like this? What did I turn into?

Stop doubting yourself. This is the only logical way to do this. Chloe never listened to you. Now she is forced to.

But controlling people is wrong. I'm turning into the villain I know I'm not. You need to stop.

My knees buckled and I felt myself fall down onto the roof.

Stop. Just stop. This is the only way. What else could you do?

You have some good points. Chloe never listened to me anyways.

Now you're getting it.

I stood back up, feeling stronger than ever before.

Now what to do about Chat. I know he will try to stop me. I must stop him in anyway I can.

I know.

My feet moved on their own as I leaped off the roof and towards the school.

Soon Chat Noir. I will find you and stop you from ruining my plans.

\\\Adrien P.O.V.\\\

After my endless search for Chloe, I gave up. She ran from her father in tears and disappeared. Out of the of my eye, I saw a girl on the roof. I did a double check and she vanished. It looked like Ladybug. But it couldn't be. She even wasn't wearing her suit. I shook my head and ran back to school.

When I arrived, it was lunch. My classmates were surrounding a wall. They were gasping and yelling at each other. My eyes widened when I saw it.

The wall was covered in a dripping black script that read 'Chat Noir meet me tomorrow on the usual roof'. This was crazy. How did this person know? I always met ladybug above the library before patrol. Is this what they meant?

"I wonder if Chat will show up?" Alya said quietly. Everyone seemed different than this morning. It was like everyone forgot about the Chloe incident.

"Dude are you ok? You're pale," Nino startled me back awake.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine," I replied quickly while jogging out of the courtyard.

What did this person want from me?

\\\Chloe P.O.V.\\\

I was curled up against the wall of the library. I hid in the maze of books out of sight. I felt sick. My chest constricted and my eyes ran out of tears.

Why? That's the only thing that popped into my head. Why do the akumas only attack me? I try my best. I try to do better. I guess my best is not enough.

I curled up tighter when I heard footsteps draw near.

"Chloe? Are you alright?"

Was that...?

I looked up in surprise. Oh god no. Marinette looked broken. Her hair was ratty and her clothes were dirty. She had dark rings under her eyes like she hadn't slept for days. The look on her face was pure disgust. The top half of her face was covered in a black mask that only an akuma would wear.

"Marinette?"

"Don't you dare speak my name," she spat," You disgust me."

"I'm sorry the way I treated you," I hiccuped," I'm sorr-"

"You're only apologizing because I'm powerful," she leaned down and looked me straight in the eye," Well, guess what? You're too late." She whispered those final words. Her features turned sad for a brief second but turned cold after she noticed. " And you know what? Hmmm. No one can save you. Ladybug can't save you," she said this with a grin," and I'm going to take of Chat tonight. You're all alone Chloe."

"Why can't Ladybug save me? She always saves me?" I whispered.

Marinette stood back up. "She can't save you," he expression turned sour," because I'm Ladybug. Or I used to be." She smiled sadly then her eyes widened. She clawed at her face in attempt to take off her mask. "Chloe save me. I can't control it. It's hard Chloe," she kneeled down and started to breathe heavily," Save Chat. I'm going to kill him, Chloe. Serves him right. He will ruin my plan. Chloe tell Chat. Chloe save us both. I need you." With those final words, she grew somber, turned, and ran far out of sight.

\\\Adrien P.O.V.\\\

I got out of the school. I needed to save whoever was akumatized. I needed Ladybug. I can't do this alone. As soon as I left the front doors, I stopped still with shock. Everywhere I could see, it had the same message 'Chat Noir meet me tomorrow on the usual roof' over and over. Some just said 'Chat'. Others said 'meet me'. It was written on cars, on the sides of buildings, even trash cans.

"ADRIEN!" Chloe sped right into me. She looked like a maniac. Her eye makeup was running down her face and her nails were short from her biting them. "Adrien. Mariette. Akuma. Ladybug. Library. Scary. I'm scared, Adrien." She fell into my arms and started crying again.

"Chloe, calm down," I started stroking her hair, "Now tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath. " I was in the library crying my eyes out. Which totally ruined my makeup. You know I took like 30 minutes on this like wha-"

"Chloe you're rambling."

"Sorry. Anyways, Marinette showed up. Well, it didn't look like her, but if you look closely you can totally tell it's her. But she looked weird. Her hair was messed up more than usual and she was wearing this black mask. It was kinda like she was an akuma. What do you think?"

"Did she seem, you know, evil and stuff?"

"Yeah, she totally had that vibe. But then she started rambling. And she was telling me that I was the only one that can save her. And," she paused,"Chat. She said she was going to kill him and that I needed to tell Chat." My breath hitched.

"Di-did she tell you anything about Ladybug?"

"Oh yeah," I had hope," she did. The crazy thing was that she told me that she was Ladybug. How crazy is tha-"

I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth. " Did she say anything else?"

She moved from me. " No, that's it."

I need to save Marinette. All the pieces fit together. Of course, she's Ladybug! How could I be so stupid? Their hair is even the same color. I smacked my face. "I'm so stupid!" I ran towards the library. I was on a mission now.

"You're welcome!" I heard Chloe yell as I ran from her. "I'll just find somewhere with no human contact. Thanks for helping me, Adrien!" I blocked her out as she continued to ramble. I needed to save Ladybug.


	4. Chapter 4: The Day Of pt1

\\\Adrien P.O.V.\\\

/The day of/

The only thing anyone talked about in the classroom was Chat and his faceoff with the akuma. I did everything I could not to start yelling at my friends spewing lies about Marinette. Some were making theories that maybe she was the akuma. Others said that the akuma took Marinette and she would never be seen again. I tapped my fingers on my desk and sighed. Know one even remembered Chloe. It's like she vanished from existence.

"Adrien! Wake up man," Nino was staring at me," You have been down in the dumps lately."

"Nino, do you remember Chloe?"

"Who?"

"Chloe? The annoying blond girl who always made fun of Marinette?" I shook my head. How does he not remember her? "You really don't know?"

"I think you are losing your mind man. There's never been a Chloe in this class. Maybe you just imagined her."

"Ayla?" I moved on to her.

"Hm?"

"Do you know a Chloe from this class?"

"No. Maybe you're thinking of someone else." She turned back to her notes.

No. How is this possible? Marinette must have done this. She must've erased Chloe from everyone. No one would even care about her anymore. Marinette, no, Ladybug needs to stop. I'm the only one that can save her.

"Adrien, you're blanking out again." Nino waved his hand in front of my face.

"I think he's dead," Ayla added on. I turned abruptly in their direction. They both jumped.

"I'm leaving. Nino, could you take notes for me? Ayla, remember that Marinette needs you to fight this. You need to remember Chloe. You need to fight this akuma. Ladybug, Chat, and Marinette all need you to remember. They need you to save them." By the end, I was standing up and giving the class an emotional speech. By the response of blank stares, no one really understood what I was saying. "I need to go." I turned and ran. Marinette needed me.

\\\Marinette P.O.V.\\\

I didn't mean for it to be like this. Why did I get akumatized? What is this helping? Everyone is just more misera-

 _No. Lady_ _scarabée_. _You are the light. Everyone loves you. Everything you've done has been beneficial in some way._

But everyone is miserable. I wanted them to feel the pain and stress that I felt.

 _Yes, I know._

BUt EvEryone JusT HatEs Me eVEn MoRe. I'm not achieving anything!

 _NO! YOU ARE MAKING A DIFFERENCE. Don't crack that easily! THat's what they want._

A searing pain shot in my head. I clutched it, slowly sinking to the floor. I was crying and laughing at the same just fun laughs, _insane_ laughs.

"Lady...Marinette." Oh, he's finally here.

"Chat," I evilly grinned and he flinched,"so you came."

"Marinette, I'm here to save you."

"Oh how cute. You think you can save me." I started pacing around him. "How do you even know who I am?"

"Well, you just confirmed that you are Marinette."

"Shut up, Chat," I said with a small smile on my face.

Why was I doing this? I'm Ladybug. I need to fight with Chat, not against him. I fell to the floor, gripping my hair.

"Chat," I gasped,"help me." He kneeled down with concern in his eyes.

"Marinette," he replied softly,"fight it. You know this isn't you."

"I know," I gave him a soft smile.

"What did Hawkmoth akumatize?"

"Wha," I fell to the floor once more,"what do you mean?"

"You know. Ayla had her phone and Lila had the Volpina necklace. I need to know so I can destroy it and you can go back to normal."

Of course. I need to help Chat.

NO! How dare you give up this power! You have a privilege and you're giving it up just like that. You should be thankful.

No! You're wrong. This is wrong. Everyone thinks it's wrong. It's time to stop.

I grasped my gloved hands together. Chat held out his hand, awaiting me to give it to him.

"Chat. Promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not another living soul!"

"Of course. I just want you back." I smiled at his words.

"Thank you." Before I could reach him, the akuma took control once more. I shot straight up. "Chat Noir! Never try to save me. I'm invincible." I stuffed my hand back in my pocket.

\\\Adrien P.O.V.\\\

She looked like death. Chloe's description wasn't even half of how horrible she looked.

I was so close! I almost could've saved her. This akuma didn't want to just let go.

I tried to walk closer but she growled and stepped back. I watched as she took two knitting needles from her back pocket. She maniacally knitted and two blood red monsters appeared out of thin air. She smirked as I looked up in horror. They seemed to be made out of yarn. Their eyes were buttons with sharp teeth and claws.

"Marinette," I took a step backward," think of what you're doing. Is this really you?"

"Yes, Chat. This is my true form. I'm more powerful than ever."

I looked at her with disappointment.

"I know you're better than this. You know too."

She didn't respond. The two monster charged straight in my direction. Her expression flickered. I barely had enough time to grab my staff. I flew to the neighboring roof to escape. The monsters galloped towards me.

Why did Marinette have to be Ladybug? I would've really appreciated her help right now.

I swung my staff at the monster on the right. It was firmer than I thought it was. The yarn was almost like human skin. I swung harder, pretending I was a baseball player. I only made a small dent. The other grabbed me. Its claws dug into my shoulder.

"Chat. I really don't want to end you here. If you just give me your miraculous, I'll let you go free."

"Never! Marinette, the Lady I know is in there. Fight it! You hear me!"

"No!" her face contorted," Chat help me! It so hard." She fell into my arms. The yarn monsters dissolved into piles.

"Just give me the akuma." Her hands were shaking and she was crying heavily.

"Alright, Chat. Just give me your hand. I'm scared."

"Ok, Marinette."She grasped my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you for giving me all that I need." With that, Marinette took my ring from finger. I gasped loudly and stared at her with betrayal. "Did you think I was so weak? Your words do nothin-" She gaped at me. "No, it can't be."

I could feel my regular clothes back on. My hand felt light, like part of my soul was ripped away.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Marinette."


	5. Chapter 5: The Day Of pt2

\\\Marinette P.O.V\\\

/The Day Of/

No, no, it can't be. Chat, Chat is Adrien. No.

"I'm so stupid," I whisper. Of course, it's him. Adrien is Chat Noir. It makes complete sense. They have the same freaking hair color.

"That's what I said," he chuckles.

"What?"

"That's what I said when I found out," he trailed off. "You know what? It doesn't matter." He looks lost. The hope in his eyes is still there, but he slumps down in defeat because I took his ring. He acts like I peeled off his protective skin.

Now is your chance. Kill him.

"No."

He's the only thing standing in your way.

"I won't!"

Why can't complete one simple task? When the boy is dead, you can do anything you want.

"You don't know me. I will never kill him. Never."

Have it your way then.

I fell due to searing hot pain in my head. All around me, a cloud of voices told me to obey, told me to end the pain. I would never give in. Not anymore. It was unbearable. A constant beat pounded in my head. Time seemed to speed up. The voices grew louder and harder to fight.

I will not let this control me, so I began to take off my gloves. Everything roared louder as I attempted to rip off these gloves. Air turned cool. The Hawkmoth in my mind was screaming, telling me to turn back. Never.

"Chat," I mumbled while handing out the gloves. "There's the Akuma. Get it out of me, please."

Then I passed out.

\\\Adrien P.O.V.\\\

Well, that was interesting. I was just standing next to her, and she started yelling to herself.

Fun.

The sky was turning dark, and the stars began to shine. It took me awhile to convince myself to come and deal with Marinette. To be perfectly honest, I was scared. I was scared of what would've happened if she couldn't fight the Akuma. I'm glad I came in the end. She needed me to be there for her. Marinette fought it and won.

I had the gloves, but how was I supposed to destroy them. I tried ripping them, but they were made out of leather. I tried stomping on them, but that didn't do anything. Maybe I could burn them. Just before I walked away, a hand grabbed my leg.

Marinette shakily stood up, clutching by the arm on the way. She looked so tired compared to her usual self.

" You better get out of that glove, Hawkmoth. I won't wait any longer," she said with an annoyed glare.

Almost instantly, the butterfly flew out. Before it could fly away, I grabbed it.

"Now what?"

\\\Hawkmoth P.O.V.\\\

I finally know who those rascals are: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.

I will find them and take their Miraculous. I will finally have the power that I have been craving. People will appreciate me and all of my accomplishments. I will be godlike. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot someone.

"Who are you!?" I command, turning towards the direction of the person. What I saw changed me. It was a woman. She was wearing a white dress that mystically swayed. Her golden hair was down but perfectly arranged. A glowing light seemed to emit from her.

"Who are you?" I said again but in more of a whisper.

"That doesn't matter. What is important is what you know."

"What do I know that is so important? Why is it that you are here?" I regained my composure.

"The identity of the city's heroes. You cannot know this," she replied just as firmly.

"How dare you! I am supposed to know this. It is my destiny!" I raised my voice. She gave me a sad look and glided towards me.

"I'm sorry for this."

"For what? What are you going to do to me?" I began to panic. I tried to run away, but my feet were glued to the floor. "Why can't I move? What have you done?" She was so close that I could count the number of freckles on her face. The strange woman brought her hand up to my face. She pressed a thumb to my forehead, and everything went black.

It was morning, and I don't remember walking into this room. Everything felt hazy. I pulled out my phone to check the time. I looked underneath the time, and to my disbelief, it said Saturday.

Last time I'd checked, it was Wednesday.

"Huh," I mumbled, "Maybe I bumped my head.

 **Ok, I'm done with the main story. Woo! I had no idea on how to end this, so I just made Hawkmoth lose all of his memory that this even happened. I didn't want to write a whole other book about Ladybug and Chat getting harassed. Sorry about the wait.**

-Em


End file.
